clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jackson619hh
Notice:I may be inactive on weekdays except for Friday nights because I am man who has got a busy job so ya hear me? I may not reply back until I get home. __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Jackson619hh! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- V-Rex (Talk) 18:12, September 6, 2008 Vandalism on Aunt Arctic there has been vandalism on Aunt Arctic article. --- Toughpigs 09:11, September 24, 2008 (UTC) Birthday Party my birthday party is being held this sunday or I will blow up hahahahah just kidding Happyface 09:18, October 9, 2008 (UTC) Do You? do you have an account on club penguin? - Barkjon 02:18, December 20, 2008 (UTC) The Case of the Annoying Babies Babies are really annoying, Toughpigs 09:19, February 19, 2009 (UTC) * I like em toughpigs although I do hate disney you should say, Jackson619hh 12:12, February 20, 2009 (UTC) Puffle Party Comin' Up The puffle party is comin' up , are you ready? LordMaster96 15:32, February 20, 2009 (UTC) April Fools I think the silly words at the april fools party while its loading is mexican ,Barkjon 19:18, April 6, 2009 (UTC) Summer Kickoff Soon Summer Kickoff coming soon if anyone is ready, LordMaster96 04:27, June 14, 2009 (UTC) Do You? do you think the orange puffle will be coming soon? because there are not much events in club penguinToughpigs 09:15, July 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks thankyou for the tip Mr Jackson I will not vandalize again ClubPenguinMaster 17:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Squidzoid and Gamma Gal Stage Vandalism the squidzoid and gamma girl stage production was hacked on club penguin last night and it still is come online and look at it Bobo 422 09:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on Becoming a Club Penguin Wiki Administrator congratulations on becoming an admin...I guessHat Pop 13:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh ps happy new year to hit the road of your first admin day. Pizza? can I have a slice of pizza with lots of cheese and no sardines? - Pufflechris 00:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) p.s. happy leap day Orange Puffles did you get an orange puffle? because I got one, there so goofy and they remind me of SpongeBob Gary the Gaget Dude 09:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Club Penguin banned me for no reason !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Legion|16:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back!!!!! Welcome back to The Club Penguin Wiki, Freeloh 07:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Glitch There is a glitch at the halloween party, when you get the goo, it doesn't seem to save:DP 17:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas have a merry christmas Toughpigs 08:17, Decemver 23, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year, I will be gone Hi everybody I have got something to say, I will be gone and we will be heading out of California for a few days and be going to Washington so if you try to contact me I may not be available Jackson 03:13, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I am Back I am back from my holiday, Jackson 04:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Brown Puffles brown puffle are at club penguin, hip hip, hooray Hat Pop 11:35, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Brown Puffles (Available at Pet Shop brown puffles are now available at the pet shop too? 2 hip hip hoorays. Hat Pop 08:16, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply back to me soon Pet Shop I do not really like the pet shop change, PrincessPink4ever1997 10:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) USER:Jakealock123 IS A VANDALIZER!! Did you see the Club penguin page, it only says "Club Penguin". the history says he was the last one there and I think he vandalized it! Also, an anonymous user vandalized Gary the Gadget Guy. See my Spinjitzu tips and comment your opinion - Kingpinn2 04:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks To Put The Stub Hi Jackson609hh.Your Work To Put The Stub In The Page Penguin Play Awards 2011.Thanks A Million.User: Terler--ASAS 15:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC)